The American Society for Matrix Biology (ASMB), founded in 2000, will sponsor its 9th Biennial Conference October 14-17, 2018, in Las Vegas, NV. The ASMB promotes the field of matrix biology in order to disseminate knowledge about the extracellular matrix (ECM) and to translate this knowledge to improve human health and aging and better treat human disease. The theme of ASMB 2018 is ?ECM Microenvironments in Disease, Aging, and Regeneration.? The specific aims of this R13 application are: (1) To disseminate and integrate new knowledge about ECM microenvironments in disease, aging, and regeneration. The overall program of ASMB 2018 reflects the diverse interests of the matrix biology scientific community. In addition, the program has been designed to welcome expanding and evolving areas of interest: cancer biology and tumor microenvironments; aging-related diseases involving ECM, cardiovascular and musculoskeletal regeneration; new technologies to study ECM in disease; and novel strategies for therapeutic interventions. (2) To promote the careers of young scientists. To achieve this aim, ASMB 2018 has selected newly appointed Assistant Professors to chair and speak in 7 of the 17 Concurrent Sessions. Four talks will be selected from submitted abstracts in each of the Concurrent Sessions, giving trainees and young scientists opportunities to speak. In addition, ASMB 2018 will offer trainees (postdoctoral fellows and graduate students) the opportunity to organize and chair special interest sessions (SIS). Two career mentoring breakfasts as well as highly interactive poster sessions will also support career development. Junior Investigator and the new Founders' Award will promote young scientists. ASMB will provide travel awards to competitive trainees. (3) To promote the careers of women and under-represented minorities. To achieve this aim, ASMB 2018 will showcase the work of 5 women (of 14 speakers) in the Plenary Sessions and 8 women (of 17 speakers) in the concurrent sessions. Of the 32 invited speakers, 13 are women (41%). A mentoring breakfast devoted to career development issues particular to women will be also be held. In the selection of speakers, we have also focused on including speakers from under-represented minority backgrounds. ASMB will also provide 3 travel awards to underrepresented minority trainees. These Specific Aims are consistent with the mission of the NIH and the goals of the R13 funding mechanism. R13 funds will be allocated to partially support travel and/or housing expenses for the invited speakers, for travel awards for trainees and for scientists from under-represented minority backgrounds, and for the poster sessions.